bbdowntownfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 6
Big Brother 6 was the sixth season of Big Brother Down Town. Channel 7 confirmed this season as well as Big Brother 7 on October 17, 2006. Auditions for Big Brother 6 were held from December 29, 2006, until March 25, 2007. The season began airing on June 17, 2007, and concluded after 70 days on August 25, 2007. In the end, Cody Kosmo came out as the season's winner over Kelsey Piran and Gina Habazettl by a 4-3-0 vote. In addition, Lilia Broun was revealed to be the winner of the season's Fan Favorite Award and won $10,000. Big Brother 6 is widely regarded by fans and television critics as being one of the show's strongest seasons. Attention was brought to the stronger casting and more dynamic strategy as reasons why the season was successful. The season had an average viewership of 1.144 million viewers, which would be the show's highest until Big Brother 7 the following year. Twists *'Golden Power' - Upon entering the house, the housemates took part in a challenge to win a special power called the Golden Power, with only four housemates winning the power and the other winners not being known to the rest of the house. If in the event one of the housemates were nominated and held the Golden Power, they would have 24 hours following the nomination ceremony to save themselves if they chose to. The Golden Power user would also have to put up a replacement nominee in their position. Candi Rosenberg, Cody Kosmo, Freddy Contini, and Markus Goldie all used their Golden Power before the season was over. *'Down Town's Jury Vote' - Before the third eviction was about to take place, Kelvin Mussington decided to voluntarily pull himself from the game. Since the jury phase had begun that week, Kelvin was barred from sitting on the jury as per the rules of Big Brother. Because of this vacancy in the jury, Kelvin's vote was ultimately given to Down Town, where the public would vote on who they want to win Big Brother 6. This is the third consecutive season with a jury that Down Town had voted in the place of a vacancy. Down Town had ultimately cast the deciding vote for Cody Kosmo. Housemates Voting History Food Competition Results *+ denotes the Head of Household. Game History Week 1 On the first day, after the 13 new housemates entered the Big Brother house, everyone took part in a special challenge. The four winners of the challenge would receive the Golden Power, which will allow the user to both take themselves off the block if they are nominated and name a replacement nominee. Candi Rosenberg, Cody Kosmo, Freddy Contini, and Markus Goldie were the winners of the challenge, but since the results of the challenge were secret, no one knew who all the Golden Power recipients were. The Head of Household competition took place shortly thereafter, which was won by Deana Kaminski. The lines in the house were drawn early as two major alliances came to fruition: the Late Nighters, whose members were Bruce Eaves, Deana, Freddy, and Markus; and Team Dynamo, whose members were Bernie Catsouphes, Candi, Cody, Gina Habazettl, Kelsey Piran, and Kelvin Mussington. Deana wanted to target two members from Team Dynamo, but Markus revealed to his alliance that he had the Golden Power and asked to be a pawn in order to conceal the alliance. Deana went along with this and nominated Markus alongside Candi, who was intended to be the Late Nighters' main target. During the week, Marvin Coito was removed from the house because of threatening gestures and comments he made to several housemates. Before the eviction was able to take place, Markus saved himself with the Golden Power and put Kelvin Mussington on the block; but the house was floored when Candi played her power and put up Brooke Micheli, who was seen as wanting to get close to the Late Nighters. The vote went down alliance lines as Brooke received the votes of Team Dynamo and was evicted by a 6-3 vote, with Lilia Broun, an outsider, voting against her also. Week 2 Kelsey Piran was the winner of the second Head of Household competition, allowing Team Dynamo to take control of the house for the first time. By this point in the game, the alliances were fairly known to the rest of the house, so Kelsey knew who she'd be able to target. Wanting to keep her alliance happy, Kelsey played it safe and nominated Bruce Eaves and Markus Goldie, two members of the Late Nighters, for eviction. While the vote was not anticipated to be messy, Team Dynamo was left with no indication what to do since Kelsey had no preference between the nominees. This resulted in the alliance piling their votes onto Markus, all except Gina Habazettl who voted for Bruce. Gina would be joined by Lilia Broun and the showmance of Deana Kaminski and Freddy Contini. The vote ended in a tied 4-4 vote, with Kelsey having to break the tie. Kelsey went along with her ally Gina and evicted Bruce from the house, believing that Marcus could be easily manipulated. Week 3 The third Head of Household competition resulted in Freddy Contini winning the challenge and putting the Late Nighters back in power. Freddy still expressed resentment towards Candi Rosenberg for messing up his alliance's nominations during the first week, so Freddy decided to put her up alongside Bernie Catsouphes, Candi's closest friend in the house. During the week, however, the alliances began to shift. Markus Goldie felt he was on the outside of the Late Nighters because of how close Deana Kaminski and Freddy were, while Kelsey Piran and Gina Habazettl thought Team Dynamo didn't trust them for going against them in the last eviction. As a result, the three distanced themselves from their original alliances. Another big development during the week was Kelvin Mussington pulling himself from the game because of the distress he faced over having to evict one of his own alliance members. Kelvin's exit resulted in the eviction being canceled a day before it was supposed to take place. Week 4 Cody Kosmo was victorious in the fourth Head of Household competition and was able to put Team Dynamo back in control. Cody became more worried about the connection Deana Kaminski and Freddy Contini had inside the house, so Cody decided to go after them and put them up for eviction. During the week, however, a new secret alliance was formed by the renegers of the old alliances called the Inside Out Crew. The new alliance consisted of Kelsey Piran, Gina Habazettl, and Markus Goldie. The Inside Out Crew wanted to be a middle-ground alliance that controlled each eviction. Before the votes were able to be figured out by the alliances, Freddy surprised the other housemates by using his Golden Power to save himself and put up Candi Rosenberg as a replacement nominee. Cody was still quite confident that Deana would go since his alliance would've had the numbers thanks to support from Lilia Broun; however, Kelsey and Gina jumped ship and voted against Candi alongside Markus. This resulted in Candi getting blindsided by a 4-2 vote. Week 5 The fifth Head of Household competition resulted in Gina Habazettl winning and allowing the Inside Out Crew to assume power for the first time. Still stunned from the last eviction, Cody Kosmo was uncertain if he could fully trust Gina. He worked to convince Gina to target Deana Kaminski and Freddy Contini, but she gave him no assurances, much to his concern. Rather than stick with Team Dynamo, Gina solidified trust with her new alliance and consulted heavily with Kelsey Piran instead. They decided that if they target Bernie Catsouphes, they can paint it as wanting to get rid of a potential social threat while sparing Cody for the time-being. Gina decided to nominate Bernie alongside Lilia Broun, with the latter being put up under the assumption that the majority of the house would have no real reason to vote against her. The Inside Out Crew also hoped that Cody would vote against Lilia and make it less likely that she'll work with him in the future. On eviction night, Bernie was evicted by a 4-1 vote, with Cody being the only vote against Lilia. Week 6 Markus Goldie won the sixth Head of Household competition and kept the Inside Out Crew in control for another week. Even though Markus expressed a desire to get rid of Cody and rid themselves of a threat, Kelsey Piran and Gina Habazettl argued that there was no reason to go after him since he had no allies in the game and it was pointless to evict him. The two proposed instead that Markus should put up the showmance of Deana Kaminski and Freddy Contini. Markus was hesitant to this idea, however, because he and Deana were on good terms in the house and he didn't want to jeopardize that. Ultimately, Markus compromised and put up Freddy, who he wasn't as close to, and Lilia Broun, with Lilia as a pawn yet again. Kelsey and Gina expressed annoyance with Lilia being nominated since they hoped to win her over but felt as if they can't anymore. Regardless, the former Team Dynamo members were united in getting Freddy out by a 3-1 vote, with Deana being in the minority. Week 7 Having been on the block for the past two weeks, Lilia Broun pulled out a win in the seventh Head of Household competition. While everyone in the house worked to get her on their side, Lilia was ultimately more receptive to Cody Kosmo since the Inside Out Crew had put her up the last two weeks. Lilia was tempted to nominate two members of the Inside Out Crew, but she feared that one of them could have a Golden Power and go after someone else. While Cody knew this wasn't true, he kept the secret to himself. Cody instead worked out a different plan for Lilia where she would only put up one member from the alliance alongside Deana Kaminski, with the intent of finding a potential split in the alliance. Lilia thought the idea sounded good and nominated Kelsey Piran and Deana for eviction. Wanting to at least be on the Inside Out Crew's good side if they were to stay, Lilia preferred that Deana would be evicted instead. On eviction night, Deana was evicted by a 2-1 vote, with Markus Goldie voting against Kelsey because of his friendship with Deana. Week 8 The eighth Head of Household competition ended with Kelsey Piran winning for the second time. For the Inside Out Crew, it was apparent that they would nominate Cody Kosmo and Lilia Broun as they were the only outsiders left in the game. Even though the one stray vote from the last eviction and the threat of a Golden Power lingered in their minds, the alliance shrugged them off as they thought that they'd have enough votes either way in the event of a tie. At the nomination ceremony, Kelsey surprised no one by putting up Cody and Lilia for eviction, with Kelsey wanting Cody evicted. However, Cody revealed his Golden Power and took himself off the block, putting up Markus Goldie as a replacement nominee. It was then that Cody exposed Markus as the odd vote for Kelsey from last week and argued that he was not a loyal player, hoping to have some impact on the alliance. While Kelsey was anticipating a tied vote, Gina Habazettl was concerned about Markus's honesty and his relations to the jury and voted against him instead, sending Markus to the jury by a 2-0 vote. Week 9 For the final Head of Household competition, the four housemates would play the challenge in three parts. The losing housemate in each part would be eliminated from becoming Head of Household until only one housemate was left to win the title. Gina Habazettl lost part one and Kelsey Piran lost part two, preventing the Inside Out Crew from gaining control and leaving Cody Kosmo and Lilia Broun to battle it out in the third part. Cody was victorious in the final part and became the final Head of Household of the season. While he initially wanted to take Lilia with him to the finals, Lilia's performance in the final competition made Cody realize that she had a very good chance of winning the season over anyone left. As such, Cody nominated Gina alongside Lilia, hoping that Kelsey would keep Gina as they were working together. The plan worked as Kelsey voted to evict Lilia from the house, leaving three of the original Team Dynamo members as the season's finalists. Week 10 The three finalists, Cody Kosmo, Gina Habazettl, and Kelsey Piran, had their fates decided by a jury of their peers after being in the house for 70 days. Cody won the support of the old Team Dynamo members and Lilia Broun, while Kelsey got the votes of the former Late Nighters, leaving the deciding vote in the hands of Down Town. Cody won their vote and the $500,000 by a vote of 4-3-0. The Jury Category:Big Brother Seasons